Casual
by sophiaflowers
Summary: Damon checks on Bonnie after a misunderstanding with a friend. Prettyyy much just smut. Crude smut. That's your warning.


"You're such a baby."

A harmless insult from soft, moist lips against her ear is how she is woken up from a short nap. She uses as much energy as her sleep-ridden body can muster to move away from the cause of the disturbance in hopes of reviving what was the middle of a dream about cotton candy replacing clouds and Johnny Depp taking her for a magic fruit rollup ride in the sky.

"Why'd you have to go and hurt the cheerleader's feelings?" A hand is now massaging her back under the only item she wore to bed, a t-shirt. Groaning because she realized who the person that the voice belonged to wouldn't allow her to continue sleeping in peace, she slapped the hand away and rolled over. She glared, but for the naught, he was busy looking at the television. She rose onto her elbows and also looked at the screen. Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory was on.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Your BFFL didn't lock the front door. Typical. You should inform her of the dangers of doing so the next time you kick her out during the middle of one of your little lesbian sleepovers."

Bonnie rolled back over onto her shoulder so she wasn't facing the intruder. His hand returned to his ministrations on her lower back.

"Stop calling us lesbians. How do you know about the fight?"

"How do you think? My little brother has you to thank for vulnerable sex she probably offered right up to him after I left, by the way."

She inwardly rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping I could get some after going through the trouble of leaving my warm California King at the wee hours of the morning just to check up on you." His hand moved to her left hip, continuing its ministrations that she didn't care to admit was actually feeling really good.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, unimpressed.

"You don't seem it. You've been drinking, haven't you?" He blandly inquired.

"So have you."

"I'm the adult here."

"What does that say about you since you're in my bed?" She retorted.

"It says nearly legal girl loses her mind from the absence of the dick that was so good that it ruined all other dick for her." He boasted, continuing his light stroking down to her bare thighs.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"_Come here_." He breathed in a husky tone that caused her to squeeze her thighs together.

"I'm as here as I can get." She responds, before grinding her unclothed rear deeper into Damon's awaiting lap. He groans, earning another smile from Bonnie. She'd been stubbornly keeping her eyelids shut since discovering Damon to be the culprit that'd waken her up but they quickly popped open after feeling his grip strengthen and then lift her smaller body on top of his, chest to chest.

"Such a fucking tease."

She stuck out her tongue.

"This my shirt?" He accused, squinting his eyes at the Red Hot Chili Peppers logo.

"You know it is." He began running his hands over the smooth skin that the cotton shirt concealed.

"Think you can just take my shit as often as you please?" He could feel the muscles under her lithe stomach shift and contort against his soothing fingertips, despite her exterior bravado.

"I know, and I do." Her spine arched as his finger delicately crawled upwards, but when he got to the underside of her hair he surprisingly yanked her face down, pulling her into a rough kiss. Almost immediately, she pried his mouth open with her eager tongue before he could get the chance to one up her. He allowed her to. He always got a kick out of allowing her to feel dominant before he willingly coaxed her into submission without her even realizing it.

"So entitled. So…brazenly entitled." He licked his lips after breaking away. She raised her arms above her head when she felt him rolling her shirt up, pausing to play with her hardened nipple with each thumb before relieving her of it. They each made quick work of relieving his body of all of the articles of clothing next.

"What's that? Did you like that?" He whispered after hearing her hiss when he began to ascend into her dripping entrance.

"God, Damon, shut up."

"God, Damon. One or the other. No need to be redundant."

The evidence of her arousal made audible squishes as he began to find a rhythm. "Fuuuccckkk, Bonnie, you're _drowning me_, baby." Bonnie tensed when he reached a spot that'd been unexplored until now.

"…fucking do that. Don't fucking do that." He curses, lifting his head up from the crook of her neck.

"Well, which one is it?" She smirks, capturing his lips. She sucked on his tongue the way he liked. Rolling it against hers before releasing it back into his mouth and then gently capturing it again. Just when he'd get used to the idea of never separating the two wiggly muscles, she'd abandon it, and tease him by dodging when he sought after hers.

"Goddamn." He croaked, after she squeezed again. It felt like a moist, velvety fist enrapturing and undulating on and around his prick. He chose this time to wrangle the hold her legs had created above his buttocks with her ankles and position them between both sets of their shoulders.

"Oh, Damon." She whined, when his thrusts become desperate, hard, pistons of power.

"Yeah, say it again."

"Damon, baby." She conceded.

"That's right." He loved when she submitted,

"Dammmoonn, ohh." She moaned when she felt that white, hot surge of pleasure reach its absolute climax. Damon rubbed her clit with his deft thumb as she convulsed, intensifying the orgasm. Stars erupted behind her shut tight lids and her sense of sound unknowingly faded in comparison of the strength of the eruption occurring in her private parts.

"Shit, shit, **shit**." He panted when he too felt himself begin to lose it. He regretfully pulled out of her warmth and jerked as he shot his load onto her stomach. When he came to, she'd seemingly been a few seconds ahead.

"Am I a fucking pornstar?" She spat.

"I went raw. I had to pull out." She slapped him on the chest. "Didn't hear you complaining."

Bonnie lightly shoved him over and slowly stood up. She didn't bother with clothes since she had to clean up anyway.

"Sexy." He commented as he watched her walk away. After she slammed the bathroom door, he directed his attention back to the television. Willy was talking about how delectable the grass was.


End file.
